Just so you know
by FfLeentje
Summary: Loren and Eddie have been best friends forever. What if things happen they can't control?
1. Chapter 1

******Hi guys I started writing and this came out of it. I'm gonna let you guys decide if I should continue it or just make it a one shot. So I would love to hear your opinions! PS: I think I'm gonna be able to update Tuesday a few of my stories. ~ Much Love Leen.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

''C'mon Lo hurry up we're gonna be late for school!'' I yelled while I was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. ''Calm down we have time.'' Loren said as she came out off the bathroom. ''No, we don't.'' I said as I stood up and grabbed her backpack from her desk. ''You just want to talk to Chloe before school start.'' Loren said with a chuckle as she plopped down on her bed and began to pull on her red sneakers who matched her red tank top. I rolled my eyes at her remark. ''That's not true. She's annoying.'' I simply stated. '' Yeah yeah that's why you can't keep your eyes of her.'' Loren said with a chuckle as she stood up. ''It's not my fault she's good looking.'' I said as I raised my eyebrow. ''You are such a guy.'' Loren said with a huge smile on her face. ''Of course.'' I said as I slung her backpack over my shoulder. ''Why are you my best friend?'' Loren asked as she raised her eyebrow. ''Because you love me.'' I scoffed as I took Loren her hand and dragged her out off her bedroom. We walked into the living room where Nora was sitting on the couch. ''Have fun.'' Nora said with a smirk. '' Yeah because school is fun.'' I said sarcastically. ''It isn't that bad.'' Loren said as she gave me a typical Loren look. ''Yeah yeah. See you later Nora!'' I said as I dragged Loren out off the door. ''Bye mom!'' Loren yelled as she pulled the door close behind her. I threw Loren her backpack on the backseat of my car and got into the car. Loren was already seated and apparently busy with my phone. ''Having fun Tate?'' I asked as I drove off. '' Yeah pretty much I didn't knew Chloe texted you so much.'' Loren said with a smirk on her face. ''Are you seriously reading my texts?'' I asked as I grabbed my phone out off her hands. ''Yeah.'' Loren simply stated as she grabbed my phone back. We arrived at school and got out off the car I grabbed our backpacks from the backseat and throw Loren hers. I slung my arm over her shoulder as we walked up to our friends.

''You guys are late.'' Melissa said with a smirk on her face as I removed my arms from Loren her shoulder and sat down. '' Loren her fault.'' I said as I held my hand up. Loren rolled her eyes. '' Hi babe.'' Loren her boyfriend Ian said as Loren sat down next to him. ''Hi.'' Loren replied as she gave him a kiss on his lips. I turned my head to the other direction so I couldn't see the kiss. I saw Chloe and Adriana come up to us. ''Damn it.'' I muttered under my breath. ''What?'' Loren asked as she looked to me. ''Never mind.'' She said as she saw Chloe and Adriana were coming to the table. '' What do you have against her?'' Ian asked Loren as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. ''You really need to ask?'' Loren said as she raised her eyebrow making everyone laugh on the table. '' Hi Eddie.'' Chloe said in a sweet voice as she sat down besides me. ''Hi Chloe.'' I replied casually. Chloe shot me a big smile and scooted closer to me. She was sitting a little to close for me so I scooted closer to Loren who chuckled at my action. ''What's so funny Loren?'' Chloe spatted out. ''Nothing of your concern Chloe.'' Loren replied as she laid her head on Ian his shoulder who kissed the top of her head and whispered something to her. Whatever he whispered it made her smile. I shook my head, stood up and walked away ignoring Chloe who called out my name a bunch of times.

I walked to my locker and opened it. I grabbed my books I needed for the next class. I was about to shut my locker but the picture of Loren and I that was sticked on the inside of my locker caught my attention. It was a picture of last summer Loren and I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie and my mom snapped a picture. Loren was laying in my arms with her head on my chest. I jumped a little and slammed my locker shut when I felt a hand on my shoulder. ''I'm sorry I didn't meant to scare you Duran.'' Loren said with a chuckle. I shot her a smile and leaned back against my locker. '' Is something wrong?'' Loren asked I could hear the concern in her voice. ''No not at all why would you think that.'' I said with a laugh. Loren raised her eyebrow knowing I was lying. She just knew me to well. Loren opened her mouth to say something but she got interrupted. '' Babe are you coming?'' Ian yelled from across the hallway. Loren her head snapped at Ian his direction and nodded. '' I'll see you later okay?'' Loren said in a tone I knew she wouldn't let this go so easy. I just nodded and Loren walked up to Ian who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. I just stood there watching from a distance how happy she looked with him. I sighed and watched them walk away with Ian his arm around Loren her shoulder. She will never know what I feel for her. She will never know when I tell her 'I love you' I really mean it and not only like a friend. She is never gonna know what she means to me. She will never know how much she really means to me. She will never know she can take my breath away with one simple smile. She will never know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loren's POV**

I took a deep breath as I looked to the clock and saw the seconds tick by. I couldn't concentrate on what our teacher was saying. I don't know why I couldn't. I looked to my right and saw Eddie was looking out off the window not even pretending he was paying attention to what our teacher said. As I looked to my left Ian was half sleeping. He jumped up when the school bell rang. I laughed at his reaction and stood up as well. ''Do you think that's funny?'' Ian asked as he raised his eyebrow. ''I think it was pretty hilarious.'' I said with a chuckle as I reached up a little bit and gave Ian a kiss on his lips. ''Are you coming with us to the Aroma?'' Ian asked me as we pulled back. ''No. Eddie and I are hanging out.'' I said with a smile as Eddie stood besides me. ''Oh okay I'll see you later than I guess.'' Ian said a little annoyed as he pecked my lips and walked out off the classroom with Tyler and Cameron. ''I didn't knew we had plans?'' Eddie asked as he raised his eyebrow. ''Than you know now.'' I stated with a smile as Eddie wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked out off the classroom. We got in Eddie his car and drove to his house.

''There are my two students.'' Katy happily cheered as we walked in. ''Hi mom.'' Eddie replied as he took two water bottles out of the refrigerator and threw one to me. ''How was school today?'' Katy asked as she was cooking. ''Long and boring.'' I said with a sigh making Katy laugh. ''And you should know Loren describes it nicely.'' Eddie said as he took a snip from his water. ''When is dad coming home?'' Eddie asked as he hopped on the counter. ''I don't know I think in an hour or so.'' Katy said as she looked to the clock. ''I'll come get you guys as diner is ready.'' Katy said as she shot me a big smile I smiled back as Eddie just nodded. ''And what have you kids planned today?'' Katy asked looking between me and Eddie. ''I don't know Loren is my boss.'' Eddie said as he nodded his head at my direction. I narrowed my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out making Eddie and Katy laugh. ''Well as I am your boss you're gonna watch Ryan Gosling movies with me.'' I said with a smirk making Eddie groan. ''I've watched them like a thousand times with you.'' Eddie said with another groan. ''Hey do I hear you complaining? I'm the boss remember.'' I said as I winked to Katy who looked pretty amused. I took Eddie his hand and dragged him to his room.

''You know what we make a deal. I just pretend to watch the movie with you while I take a nap.'' Eddie said as he plopped down on his king sized bed. ''I have a better deal you're gonna watch the movie and don't even blink.'' I said with a chuckle. Eddie rolled his eyes and stood up from his bed. ''What movie?'' Eddie asked as he walked to the large cabinet where his movie were in. ''Half Nelson.'' I answered as I took off my sneakers and crawled on Eddie his bed. Eddie putted the DVD in and laid down next to me. I snuggled closer to him and laid my head on his chest. Eddie pressed play and I covered us up with the warm sheets who smelled like Eddie. Ian and I always fight about how he thinks Eddie and I are to close. I can't really blame him for that I wouldn't like it either as he would lay in his bed with a girl like that. But it had all been like that since we were kids. Eddie and I were always this close. I really liked Ian but whatever happened my friendship with Eddie would always come first no matter what. We promised each other that the first day of middle school and I wasn't planning on breaking my promise. I looked up to see Eddie lost in his own thoughts I knew something was bothering him but he didn't like to talk about it I guess. I took the remote and paused the movie. ''Why did you do that?'' Eddie asked as he looked to me. ''What's wrong?'' I asked as I sat up. Eddie sighed and sat up as well.

''Do you remember when I told you I found those pictures on my dad his cellphone.'' Eddie asked with another sigh. ''Yeah of the brunette but Eddie that doesn't mean he is cheating on your mom.'' I said as I placed my hand on his leg trying to comfort him. ''That's just the thing Loren I think he is. He's never home lately and he gets calls all the time plus mom never knows where he is.'' Eddie said with a groan. ''And the problem is I don't know it for sure.'' Eddie added as he cupped my hand that was on his leg with his. ''The woman can be a friend and maybe your dad is busy with something.'' I suggested as Eddie interlocked his fingers with mine. ''I hope you're right.'' Eddie said with a light smile as he laid himself back down I smiled back and laid back down with him I placed my head back on his chest as he pressed the play button. Eddie softly stroke my back as we were watching the movie this was what I needed I knew this wouldn't happen anymore as I told Eddie the truth. I know he would hate me for lying to him, keeping it a secret after we promised to tell each other everything but I didn't have a choice on the moment. Maybe I had but was to cowardly to be honest. This would kill him if he knew. With those thought I hugged Eddie tighter than I did before. I can't lose him, I just can't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie's POV**

After an half hour Loren fell asleep with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around me. She really doesn't know what she does to me. I stroke a lock of hair out off her face and just looked at her. I wasn't paying attention to the movie at all. ''Eddie, Loren diner is ready!'' I heard my mom scream from downstairs. I took a deep breath and gently shook Loren. ''Diner is ready.'' I said in a soft voice as Loren opened her eyes and groaned. ''I'm to lazy.'' Loren muttered while she sat up. I chuckled and stood up from the bed. I felt Loren jump on my back and giggle at the same time. ''Having fun?'' I asked with another chuckle. ''A lift to the table please.'' Loren said as she leaned a little over my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I laughed as I walked downstairs with Loren on my back. My mom was making the table ready as she saw us coming. ''Comfortable?'' My mom asked with a bright smile on her face. ''Extremely comfortable.'' Loren answered as she hugged me tighter and laid her chin on my shoulder. I shook my head and putted her down on the kitchen counter. ''Where is dad?'' I asked mom as I sat down on the table. ''Here.'' I heard my dad say. I turned around to the direction of his voice as he walked passed me I could smell women perfume. Loren seemed to smell it to because she looked right into my eyes and shot me a sad smile. I clenched my hands into fists under the table when my dad gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. My mom didn't seem to notice or maybe she did but acted that like she didn't. Loren hopped of the counter and seated herself next to me.

She saw my hands were fists and my knuckles were white because I had clenched them so tight. Loren grabbed my hand and stroke my hand making me release my tight grip. She interlocked my fingers with hers and laid our hands in her lap as she gave me a light smile. My dad seated himself in front of Loren and shot her a big smile but Loren didn't return it she just looked away making my dad frown and me smile a little bit. Mom joined us on the table as we started to eat my hand was still on Loren her lap I was about to pull it away because I thought it would make Loren uncomfortable but she squeezed my hand tighter when she felt I wanted to pull away. ''How was school today?'' My dad asked after he took a snip from his soda. ''You already missed that question.'' I muttered as I stuffed a piece of lasagna in my mouth. My dad raised his eyebrow and laid his fork down. ''Excuse me?'' My dad said as he looked directly to me. ''As you were home an hour ago you would have known what the answer is on your question. Do you understand now?'' I answered him in a snappy tone. I saw Loren look down trying to hide her smile. ''Eddie!'' My mom hissed. ''What?'' I asked as I shrugged my shoulders. ''I'll ask it again. How was your day at school?'' My dad asked in an angry tone. I raised my eyebrow and just ignored the question and continued eating. My dad pounded with his fist on the table making me look up. ''Answer the question.'' My dad demanded I just smiled and shook my head no. ''School was fantastic we had so much fun I regretted we had to leave.'' Loren answered sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh at her answer I could see she was irritated by something. My dad his eyes widened at her answer and my mom just sat there in silence looking at Loren.

''And Loren where is your boyfriend?'' My dad asked with calmly with a smirk on his face. ''I don't know at the Aroma or at home I think.'' Loren answered without the sarcasm this time. ''Isn't it weird that you don't know where your boyfriend is?'' My dad asked with the same stupid smirk on his face I knew wherever this conversation would be going it wouldn't be nice especially since Loren was clearly bothered be my dad his behavior. ''Does Katy always know where you are?'' Loren said as there appeared a light smile on her face. My dad and Loren just kept staring each other in the eyes my mom and I just looked confused between them. ''No not always but I have nothing to hide for Katy. Knows Ian you are here?'' My dad replied Loren as he took a bite from his lasagna. ''Yeah why wouldn't he?'' Loren said as she leaned back in her chair and squeezed my hand tightly. ''I don't know because you and my son are always all over each other if I was Ian I wouldn't like that.'' My dad said with a smirk as he looked between me and Loren. I could see Loren was fuming. ''Dad!'' I said in an angry tone. Loren didn't say anything she stood up and walked upstairs. ''Really dad? Really?'' I said in an angry tone. My dad just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. ''Did I say something wrong?'' My dad asked as he looked between me and mom. I just gave him an angry glare and walked upstairs.

''Loren?'' I asked as I entered my room. Loren was sitting on my bed pulling her red sneakers on. ''Yeah.'' Loren simply answered as she refused to look up at me. ''Don't leave.'' I said in a pleading tone. ''Maybe your dad is right.'' Loren simply said as she stood up and took her backpack from my desk. ''What do you mean by that?'' I asked confused. ''I'll see you around.'' Loren answered me ignoring my question as she walked out off my room. ''Loren?'' I yelled after her but she just ignored me and kept walking. I slammed my door shut and hit the wall with my fist as hard as I could out frustration.

**Loren's POV**

I left the Duran's house without saying goodbye to Katy or Max. How could Max telling me something like that as he is the one who is cheating on his wife. Eddie drove me to school this morning so I hadn't a car here but lucky enough my house was only five minutes walking from here out. When I arrived home my mom was sitting on the couch watching television in her robe. ''Hi honey.'' My mom said as she saw me come in. ''Why are you already in your robe?'' I asked already knowing the question. ''Euhm... Euhm...'' My mom stuttered. ''Let me guess Max was here?'' I said in a tone full of disgust. My mom just nodded embarrassed. ''How can you even sleep with that man?! He is your best friends husband and my best friends dad. He is married and has a child and you screw him everyday! You make me lie to my best friend so you can fuck!'' I yelled at my mom. She just sat there in silence. I sighed in frustration and walked into my room slamming the door. I threw my backpack on my desk and plopped myself down on my bed. When Eddie told me about the pictures my heart literally stopped beating. I thought he would recognize my mom but was relieved when he told me you couldn't see the woman her face on the picture. When I came home from school two weeks ago I walked in on my mom and Max having sex on the couch. My mom and Max made up all the excuses they could think of but after I yelled to them asking for a better explanation they told me everything. They were having an affair for more than a year. My mom and Max begged me to keep silence. I felt so guilty maybe this little fight with Max wasn't so bad it was a perfect excuse to stay away from the Duran's house and distance myself a little from Eddie. Just the thought of not being able to be with Eddie made me cry. I tightly hugged my pillow as I let my tears flow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie's POV**

I woke up at the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I opened my eyes and hit the snooze button with a groan. I closed my eyes again for a few seconds before I stood. I took a quick shower before I pulled a back jeans on with a blue T-shirt. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair before I got downstairs. I found my mom cooking and my dad on the dining table reading the newspaper. ''Good morning.'' My dad greeted me as he looked up from the paper. I just ignored him and walked to my mom. ''Good morning mom.'' I said to her as I kissed her cheek. ''Good morning.'' My mom replied in a sleepy voice. I sat down on the dining table in front of my father. I checked my phone to see Loren had replied one of my text of called me back. But nothing. I sighed in frustration as I shove my phone in my pocket. ''What's wrong honey?'' My mom asked as she handed me a plate with scrambled eggs and toast. ''Thank you and nothing.'' I answered as I began to eat. My mom handed another plate to my dad. ''Thank you babe.'' He said with a wide smile to my mom. I just rolled my eyes as he called my mom babe. My dad apparently saw it. ''Do you have something to say?'' My dad asked as he raised his eyebrow. ''No not to you.'' I said as I stood up. My appetite was over. ''What are you doing?'' My mom asked as she sat down next to my dad. ''Going to school.'' I simply replied as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. ''Already?'' My mom asked surprised. ''Yep, I'll see you later. I love you mom.'' I said as I kissed her cheek again and left without saying another word to my dad.

As I arrived at school Ian, Melissa, Phil and Cameron were already sitting on our usual table. I walked up to them and sat down next Ian. ''Where is Loren?'' I asked as I looked to Ian. ''Didn't she text you?'' Ian asked like he was surprised by that. ''No why? Did something happen?'' I asked a little confused and worried. ''No she's just a little sick so she was staying home today. I just thought you knew.'' Ian said as he shrugged his shoulder. Loren never had missed a day from school even when she didn't feel well she showed up. ''Yeah what's up with her? She is acting weird.'' Mel said with a confused glance as she looked at Ian. ''I promised not to tell.'' Ian said as he held his hands up. Melissa shifted her gaze to me when she saw Ian wouldn't tell anything. ''I don't even know where it's about.'' I said looking directly at Mel. ''That's strange.'' Mel simply stated. ''What's strange?'' Cameron asked as he gave Mel a weird look. ''That Eddie doesn't know what's going on. He always knows if something is wrong with Loren.'' Mel said casually. Ian and Cameron just nodded at her statement. ''That's not true.'' I scoffed. ''Yes it is mate.'' Ian said with a chuckle. ''She's my girlfriend but as she is bothered by something she tells it to you.'' Ian added with a light smile. ''Yeah she sees you like a brother.'' Mel informed me. I tried to hide the hurt on my face when Melissa said that. ''Whatever.'' I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

''Hi.'' I heard Chloe her voice say, I groaned making everyone on the table chuckle. Chloe seated herself next to me and her friend Adriana sat next to Phil and Cameron. ''Where is Loren?'' Chloe asked as she looked around the table. ''She is at home. Where she doesn't have to deal with sucked up people like you.'' Melissa said as she glared at Chloe. I saw Cameron and Ian trying to hold back laughter and Phil and I just laughed at Melisse her remark. ''Excuse me?'' Chloe said in a bitchy tone. ''I can't help it that she can't compare with me.'' Chloe added as she smirked at Melissa. ''If you aren't going to shut up over my girlfriend I'll forget you are a girl. Understood?'' Ian said in an angry tone as he stood up and walked away. I was a little surprised that Ian defended Loren like that. It always was kinda mine job. Loren and I defended each other since the first day we met. ''What has he?'' Chloe scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. ''He defends HIS GIRLFRIEND.'' Phil said with emphasizing the words his girlfriend. I stood up and walked away as I heard Phil say that. I hated when someone said the girlfriend of Ian or Loren her boyfriend. It made me sick and the worst part of all was. I knew Loren was happy with him and I wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness.

When the final bell rang I was happy school was over. Cameron, Phil, Ian and I walked out off the class together. ''Are you guys coming with us?'' Cameron asked us I just nodded my head. ''No I can't I'm going to see how Loren is doing.'' Ian said as we walked to our lockers. ''Are you coming afterwards?'' Phil asked Ian. ''I don't think so.'' Ian simply said as he walked out off the building. ''Since when is Ian the perfect boyfriend?'' Cameron asked with a chuckle. ''I don't know man but since he is with Loren he is actually faithful to a girl.'' Phil said with a surprised voice. ''He better be.'' I muttered under my breath. ''Look who is a little protective over his best friend.'' Phil said with a laugh as he punched my shoulder.

**Loren's POV**

When I woke up I thought about facing Eddie today. I knew I couldn't every time I looked at him the guilt was taking over. I checked my phone and saw I had a bunch of text and missed calls from Eddie. I climbed out off my bed and looked into the mirror I looked like a mess. I walked into the living room where my mom was sitting with a cup of coffee. ''Hi honey.'' My mom greeted me with a light smile. ''Good morning. Can I stay home today?'' I asked my mom as I plopped down on the couch besides her. ''Why?'' My mom asked with a concerned voice. ''Because I don't feel well and I don't wanna see Eddie.'' I stated as I looked to my mother who had guilt written all over her face. ''Did something happen with Eddie?'' My mom asked with an innocent smile. ''No but with his dad who accused me yesterday of cheating while he is the one who screws you.'' I stated in a harsh tone. ''Watch your language young lady.'' My mom said in a stern voice. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. ''What did I say anything that wasn't right?'' I asked with an attitude. ''You can stay home today.'' My mom said softly changing the subject. ''Is Max coming today?'' I asked my mom as I stood up from the couch. ''In two hours.'' My mom said in the same soft voice as she nodded quietly. I just shook my head and walked to my room. I decided to call Ian to tell him I would stay home today.

''Good morning babe.'' Ian said in a sleepy voice as he picked up his phone. ''Good morning. Still in bed?'' I asked with a chuckle. ''Yeah I have time.'' Ian answered with a groan. ''I'm not coming to school today. I just wanted to let you know.'' I said as I sat down on my bed. ''Why is something wrong babe?'' Ian asked in a concern voice. ''No everything is fine I just feel a little sick.'' I told him as I stared at the ceiling. ''Sick or your mom and Max that are spooking in your head?'' Ian asked worried. ''I just can't see him today Ian.'' I said with a sniff. ''I understand. I'll come by after school okay?'' Ian informed me in a sweet tone. ''Yeah thank you.'' I said in a soft tone trying to hold back my tears. ''Bye.'' I heard Ian say before I hung up the phone. I sighed and let my tears come down. I was about to loose my best friend and he had no idea. After an half hour of crying like a little kid. I dragged myself out of bed and took a long hot shower in an attempt to forget about everything but that didn't work out so well. I turned the hot water of and got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and did my hair in a messy bun. I walked out of my room to get myself a bottle of water. I saw my mom and Max kissing in the middle of the living room. The view made me sick. ''Can you at least go to your room with your new toy?'' I asked annoyed making my mom and Max jump apart. ''I didn't know you were at home.'' Max said as he scratched the back of his head. Eddie did the always the same thing as he was nervous or embarrassed but than I thought it was adorable but if Max it did it made me just angrier. ''I noticed.'' I stated in a harsh tone as I walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of water. ''Loren I'm sorry about yesterday.'' Max apologized. I just scoffed at his words. ''You better apologize to Katy and Eddie for screwing my mom.'' I said in an harsher tone as before while I stomped back in my room ignoring what my mom and Max were saying at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I have some announcements to make. Nothing bad I promise. First of all for the ones who have read or know my story 'My little man' I deleted that story temporary it will come back soon but rated M instead of T and there will be some changes not only in the storyline but also my writing style.**

**I'll finish all my stories before I'm gonna start another one. I already finished 'Don't give up' and the next one I'm gonna finish is probably 'The other side of the Rock Star' but I'll post chapters of my other stories too.**

**Before I post a chapter or I'm writing or whatever I post a tweet on my twitter account FfLeentje. So you can follow me if you want of course ;D**

**I-Am-Legend32 deserves a big shout out! Read her stories they are truly amazing just to let you know!**

**And last but not least. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and read my stories. A big thank you to everyone!**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I was laying on my bed just staring at my ceiling. I didn't bothered to wipe off my tears that were left on my cheeks. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Ian coming into my room. ''Babe.'' I heard Ian call out softly as he closed the bedroom door and sat down on the side of my bed. He leaned down and gave ma a sweet kiss on my lips and let it linger for a few moments. ''I saw Max leave when I came in.'' Ian told me as we pulled away. I sighed and nodded as I sat up and laid my head on his shoulder. ''You need to talk with Eddie. He seemed worried earlier about you babe.'' Ian said as he kissed the top of my head. ''What do I need to tell him? Hey Eddie your dad and my mom having an affair?'' I asked sarcastically between some sniffs. ''He'll understand.'' Ian said softly as he rubbed my back. ''He wouldn't. He's gonna be mad I didn't tell him and I can't even blame him for that.'' I stated in an angry tone. I wasn't mad at Ian or at anyone else. I was mad at myself and at my mom and Max of course. Ian grabbed my phone from my nightstand and handed it to me. I gave him a confused look. ''You're gonna call Eddie and talk to him. Call me if you need me, okay?'' Ian said as he stood up. ''And no excuses.'' Ian quickly added as he gave me a kiss and walked out off my room. I decided that I really needed to call him. I couldn't do this anymore.

''Loren?'' Eddie asked like he was surprised that I called him as he picked up his phone. ''Yeah euhm Eddie we need to talk.'' I said a little hesitated. ''About?'' Eddie asked I could hear the confusion and worry in his voice. ''Can you come to our spot?'' I asked as I bitted my lip trying to hold back my tears. ''Euh yeah okay. I'm still with Jake but I'll be there in twenty minutes.'' Eddie rambled out. ''Okay see you than.'' I said softly before I hung up the phone. I quickly changed in a jeans and white sweatshirt and sneakers. I knew Eddie wouldn't be there soon but I left without saying something to my mom who was sitting on the couch in the living room. When I arrived at our spot I stood there, just looking at the view and thinking about what I needed to say to Eddie.

After ten minutes I heard footsteps behind me and I knew they were from Eddie of course. I felt his hand on my shoulder I turned my head to see Eddie standing there with a worried expression. I turned around and pulled him in a hug. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent and pulled him even closer to me. ''Are you here with your car?'' I asked Eddie as we pulled away. He just nodded as he gave me a confused glance. ''Give your keys.'' I said in a soft tone. ''Why?'' Eddie asked with a chuckle. ''Please.'' I whispered. Eddie reached in his pockets and gave me his keys. I shove them in my pocket. ''I need to tell you something but don't be mad at me.'' I said in a pleading tone. I could tell he could see I was on the verge of tears. ''I could never be mad at you.'' Eddie whispered as he cupped my cheeks. ''Just tell me.'' He added softly. ''I know with who your dad is having an affair.'' I told him in a soft tone as I squeezed my eyes shut preventing that there would come tears down. As I opened my eyes again I could see the rage, worry and confusion in his eyes.

''With who?'' Eddie asked as he did a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. ''Don't be mad.'' I said again with a pleading tone. ''With who Loren?'' Eddie asked again but this time he raised his voice. ''With my mom.'' I told him softly as a tear rolled down my cheek. ''What?'' Eddie asked in disbelieve. ''I found out two weeks ago.'' I said in between sniffs. ''You already know it for two weeks and you didn't tell me?!'' Eddie yelled at me. ''I didn't know how I needed to tell you. I... just...'' I stuttered. '' But Eddie cutted me off. ''I thought you were my best friend Loren!''


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating this story for almost a month! I hope you guys didn't forget about this one! :O I was just so busy and I kinda forgot about this one but don't worry. I'll continue all of my stories except the ones I finished already of course ;D Normally I would post this tomorrow but it was already finished so I thought I could post it better today than. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me that you guys read it and give your opinion even when I'm sloppy with updating sometimes. **

**I want to give a shout-out to _ImagingMe_ and _I-Am-Legend32. _I wanted to thank you guys for being so amazing and sweet! I love you guys! (They both have twitter so if you aren't following them. Follow them :D and read their stories! They are amazing ;D)**

**Follow me on twitter to know when you can expect an update and from which story : _FfLeentje_**

_**~Much Love Leen**_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

''I'm your best friend.'' I stuttered, I could feel the tears stream down my face and my heart ache. Eddie had never been mad before at me. ''If you really were you had told me!'' Eddie yelled at me. ''What did I had to say! Hey Eddie your dad is screwing me mom aka your mom her best friend for more than a damn year?'' I raised my voice a bit. I saw Eddie was shaking from rage. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I was surprised that he didn't pull away. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and held me in a tight grip. ''I'm so so sorry.'' I whispered softly as I buried my head in the crook of Eddie his neck. I heard Eddie sniff a couple times as he kissed the side of my head. ''No, I'm sorry for yelling at you Lo. I know it isn't your fault.'' Eddie said softly. I don't know for how long we were standing there. It could be ten minutes maybe even thirty? But I didn't care I was glad Eddie wasn't mad anymore the thought of Eddie hating me made me shiver and not in the good way.

To be honest before I started dating Ian I was hopeless in love with Eddie and not the kind of love you're supposed to have for your best friend. When I finally realized Eddie would never feel the same way I started dating Ian aka Eddie his best guy friend in an attempt to forget about the feelings I had for him. I know it wasn't nice from me. But after a while I developed feelings for Ian but they aren't that strong as the feeling I had for Eddie. The feelings I have for Eddie. No Loren don't think like that. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about this again. ''Loren.'' I heard Eddie whisper after a while. ''Yeah.'' I whispered back. ''I love you.'' Eddie said in a soft tone. Here we go again. Every time he says that my heart skips a beat and I feel week in my knees. ''I love you too.'' I answered him barely above a whisper. On a moment like this I want to tell him the truth about everything. That I'm crazy of him for years and that I never will somebody as much as I love him. But I can't do that. I can't loose Eddie and I can't hurt Ian like that. After a few more minutes we broke apart.

''Are you okay?'' I asked already missing Eddie his body close to mine. ''I'm fine.'' Eddie said softly as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. ''Liar.'' I simply stated with a light smile making Eddie chuckle a bit. I was glad I could see him smile again. Eddie wrapped his arm around my shoulder as walked down the hill. ''Where is your car?'' Eddie asked as we arrived at his car. ''I walked.'' I simply stated. ''C'mon I'll drive you home.'' Eddie told me. He reached in his pockets in an attempt to find his keys. ''Damn it.'' Eddie muttered. ''Looking for these?'' I asked Eddie with a chuckle as I took his keys out off my pocket. ''Right.'' Eddie said with smile as he took his keys from me. ''Why did you want my keys anyway?'' Eddie asked as we got in and started the car. ''So you couldn't run away from me.'' I answered him a little embarrassed. Eddie chuckled and smiled lightly. ''I would never do that.'' Eddie told me as he kissed my cheek. I could feel my face heat up and Eddie laughed at my embarrassment.

''Are you coming in?'' I asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt. We already arrived at my place. Eddie looked a little hesitated. He knew as he came in he would see my mother and I totally understood that she was the last person Eddie wanted to see. ''It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow.'' I said as I saw the look on his face. Eddie nodded thankfully at me. ''See you tomorrow Lo.'' Eddie said softly before I got out off his car and watched him drive away.

**Eddie's POV**

After a a couple minutes I arrived home. I didn't want to go inside facing my mom and dad. But I knew I had to eventually. I really didn't know what to say to my mom. My mom and dad were sitting on the couch. My mom was watching to one of another soap while my dad was texting. I felt sick at the thought he was probably texting Nora right now. I wanted to walk upstairs without saying something to my parents but my mom probably heard me because she turned around and smiled at me. ''Hey son. How was your meeting with Jake?'' My mom asked sweetly. ''Good. It was good.'' I replied her softly before turning around and walking upstairs. Was I the one who should tell my mom? I fell down on my bed and groaned out of frustration. I decided to change in sleeping clothes and go to bed. I knew it was still early but I needed some sleep. Just to forget about everything. About my dad and Nora, about Ian and Loren. I opened my closet and something fell out off it. I grabbed it from the ground and saw it was one of Loren her sleep T-shirts. Actually it was an old T-shirt of me were Loren always slept in as she spends the night here. The T-shirt smelled like Loren. I took a deep breath before laying it back in my closet by the rest of Loren her stuff. Loren owned almost the half of my closet and I'm sure the half of my clothes are in Loren her closet. Why did I had to fall in love with my best friend. Why did I had to fall in love with the girl that never would feel the same way?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Like I promised you here is another chapter! It's a little longer then I usual write. I wanted to make up a little bit for my lack of updating the last month! Anyways thank you to the ones who reading and reviewing! I love you guys so MUCH! :D Hope you liked it! ~Much Love Leen.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I watched Eddie as he drove off. I didn't know what I was feeling right now. I was relieved that he knew but I was a little mad at myself for betraying my mom but at the other hand she was betraying her best friend, right? I took a deep breath before opening the front door. My mom was sitting on the couch watching television. When she heard me close the door she looked up and shot me a sad smile. ''Where have you been?'' My mom asked softly. ''I was worried.'' She added after a few moments when I didn't reply. ''I'm sorry mom. I was with Eddie.'' I explained her as I walked up to her and seated myself next to her. ''I told Eddie.'' I said softly as I looked down to my hands who were resting in my lap. I wasn't sure she had heard it at first but as I looked up and saw her shocked expression. I knew she had heard what I said.

''You did what?'' My mom asked a little shocked. ''I'm sorry mom. But I can't lie to my best friend.'' I apologized softly. ''Loren! How could you do that to me?!'' My mom her voice was now full of rage instead of the shocking sound. She stood up and looked at me with the same rage. I was a little taken back of it but I wasn't gonna apologize again while she was the one who was having an affair with the husband of her best friend. ''How could I do that to you?'' I scoffed as I stood up as well. ''You're the one with the affair! Eddie is more important to me then your affair with Max! How can you even do something like that to Katy?'' I screamed angrily. The rage on my moms face disappeared again and a guilt expression made his appearance. ''You don't get it Lo.'' My mom said with a sigh as she sat back down on the couch. ''Try to explain.'' I said with an attitude. ''Katy is my best friend. But I can't help it. I love Max.'' My mom said barely above a whisper but loud enough for me to hear and make me completely paralyzed. ''You do what?'' I asked her in shock.

''We were with four. Katy, Max, your dad and I, we were best friends in high school of course there were other people were we hung out with but the four of us were best friends. Max and I knew each other from when we were young, we had been best friends since I can remember. Katy was another friend of mine and Trent was a friend of Max.'' My mom started her story. I sat back down next to her and nodded softly as my mom continued. ''I was hopeless in love with Max. But he was my best friend so I shook it off and started dating Trent. After a while Katy and Max started dating as well but my feelings for Max hadn't changed. I didn't dare to tell anyone so I just kept quiet and Katy and Max got married. Than Trent asked me to marry him and I felt like I didn't had a choice so we got married. Than Eddie came and after a few months you were there.'' My mom said with a light smile. ''When Trent left Max was always there for me and the feelings that I had pushed away for so long came back and apparently it was the same for Max and here we are.'' My mom finished her story with another sigh.

''I didn't knew that.'' I said softly. A tear rolled down my mom her cheek. I really didn't know what to do or what to say anymore. I just wrapped my arms around my mom who continued crying in my arms. I couldn't help it but the story my mom told me looked a little like the situation I was in. I mean you got me, Eddie, Ian and Melissa. Of course Eddie and Melissa aren't dating but I kind of started dating Ian trying to forget about Eddie because he's my best friend. After a while my mom her tears were gone. We said our good nights and I headed to my bedroom. I looked around and noticed there were more pictures of Eddie and me then there were from Ian and me. I mean Ian is great and I really like him but do I love him? With that question I got into my bed and drifted of in a restless sleep.

**Eddie's POV**

My alarm clock went off but I was already awake. To be honest I hadn't slept at all. Every time I closed my eyes I saw my dad and Nora. It made me feel sick. I was pulled out off my thoughts when I heard yelling coming from downstairs. I quickly jumped up and ran downstairs to the sound of the yelling. I stopped death in my tracks as I heard my mom yell something. ''Who is she?!'' My mom yelled between some sniffs. I stood on the other side of the kitchen door so my mom and dad wouldn't be able to see me. ''That isn't important.'' My dad replied calmly. I clenched my hands into fists from my anger that was raising. ''Yes it is! I want to know!'' My mom yelled back. On this moment I wanted to scream Nora her name so loud as I could but I knew it would crush my mom even harder so I kept silence. It was quiet for a moment until I heard my mom her voice again. ''Do you love her?'' My mom her voice sounded shaky from crying. ''Yeah, I do.'' I heard my dad say softly after a brief moment of silence. I squeezed my eyes shut preventing that my tears would escape. I didn't wanted to hear the rest of the conversation so I ran back upstairs and slammed my door shut.

I didn't know what the do and the only person that could give me some advise was Loren. I took my phone of my nightstand and dialed her number.

''Hello?'' Loren her voice sounded sleepy so I knew I had woke her up. I changed my mind, I didn't want to talk about what had happened I wanted to forget it. ''Wanna skip school today?'' I asked her as I sat down on my bed. ''To do what?'' Loren asked with a little groan. ''We could go to the beach and ask Mel and Ian to come with us.'' I suggested. I face palmed myself for suggesting Ian and Mel to come. If Ian would come I had to see Ian and Loren kissing all day. ''That doesn't sound to bad. Maybe Phil, Cameron and Adam will join us too.'' Loren sounded enthusiastically. ''So, we're going?'' I asked with a chuckle. ''Yeah! I'll call everyone.'' Loren informed me. ''Okay. I'll pick you up in an hour.'' I told her before I hung up. It wouldn't be that bad. All my friends were coming so it had to be fun.

I tossed my phone on to my bed and took my black swim trousers out off my closet and did them on with a white tank top. I took the rest of my stuff and hurried downstairs. I entered the kitchen to see my mom sitting on the kitchen table with some tears straining down her face. ''Mom?'' I asked softly as I walked further into the kitchen. ''Yeah?'' My mom answered as she turned her head away and quickly wiped her tears off. ''Are you okay?'' I asked as she looked up to me. ''Yeah, why wouldn't I?'' My mom asked with a chuckle like nothing was going on. I was about to say something but my mom cut me off. ''Are you wearing that to school?'' My mom asked as she raised an eyebrow and stood up. ''Euhm, I'm actually not going to school today.'' I informed my mom. ''Why not?'' My asked calmly as she poured herself a cup coffee. ''Well all my friends skipping school today and we're heading to the beach.'' I explained my mom. I saw on her face she didn't liked the thought of me skipping school. ''and besides this Friday is my second album coming out and I just want to relax before everything is going to go crazy again and with the finals coming up I thought I deserved some time to relax.'' I quickly added trying to change my mom her mind. After a few moments my mom nodded understandingly. ''Yeah you're right you deserve some time off with your friends.'' My mom told me with a sigh. ''Thank you mommy.'' I said with a grin as I pulled my mom in a tight hug. ''Go and have fun! But be careful!'' My mom yelled after me as I made my way out off the front door.

I arrived at Loren her house and noticed my dad his car standing. I hit my steer wheel out off frustration. I really wasn't in the mood to start a fight with my dad and Nora so I grabbed my phone and texted Loren I was outside. After a minute or two Loren came out off her house with a fake smile plastered on her face. Loren got in my car and leaned over to kiss my cheek. ''What's wrong?'' I asked her as I drove off. ''Nothing.'' Loren sighed. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at her. ''Fine you win. There is something but I don't wanna talk about it today, okay?'' Loren said with another sigh. ''Okay. Are we first picking Ian up?'' I asked Loren as I fixed my gaze back on the road. ''No! Just pick Mel and Phil up. Ian is coming with Adam and Cameron.'' Loren stated harshly. ''Woah. Troubles in paradise?'' I asked as I glanced over at Loren. ''No troubles, disasters!'' Loren said firmly as she crossed her arms. ''But I don't want to talk about it. I just want to have fun!'' Loren added after a moment of silence. Her beautiful smile appeared back on her face and her voice sounded more cheery than before. We picked Mel and Phil up and headed to our usual beach spot. Cameron, Adam and Ian were already there. When Ian wanted to kiss Loren, Loren backed away and striped her sun dress off, revealing her hot pink strapless bikini and walked to the water.

''What did you do?'' Adam asked with a chuckle as he laid himself down on his towel next to Mel. ''Nothing she's just mad about something stupid.'' Ian muttered. ''Something stupid! If you were my boyfriend you would have been single again!'' Melissa exclaimed from on the ground as she shove her bright yellow sunglass to the tip of her nose so she could glare to Ian. ''I just said the truth.'' Ian defended himself as he pulled his T-shirt off and tossed it by the rest of his stuff. ''About what?'' I asked a little confused as I looked between Mel and Ian who were giving each other death glares. ''Nothing.'' Ian mumbled underneath his breath.''I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna join Loren.'' Phil said after a minute breaking the confused looks that everyone exchanged. Phil and Cameron walked towards the water. ''I'm gonna go too.'' Ian informed us as he turned around catching up with Phil and Cam. As soon Ian got in the water Loren came out and laid back on her towel. I laid myself down besides her. ''What's wrong?'' I whispered softly to her. Loren turned her head at my direction and shot me a light smile. Our eyes locked and everything around us seemed to disappear. I could feel Loren her breath tickle my face because our faces were so close to each other. ''Lo! Can we talk?'' Ian his voice made us come back into reality. Loren got up and walked over to Ian.

''It isn't healthy. You know?'' Mel said as she was chewing on her gum. ''What?'' I asked her as I sat up. ''Not telling her. It isn't healthy for your mind and heart.'' Mel simply stated. Adam who had his eyes closed let out a light chuckle. ''She's right.'' He simply stated without opening his eyes. ''What are you guys even talking about?'' I asked a little confused. ''Are you really stupid or do you just pretend?'' Mel said with a grin on her face. I wanted to argue back but Loren stumped back to where we were sitting. She sat down besides me and looked more upset then before. ''What now?'' Mel asked with a groan. ''He's just acting stupid. With his stupid jealousy.'' Loren mocked as she crossed her arms over her chest. ''Jealous?'' I asked as I raised my eyebrow. ''Nothing.'' Loren growled. ''Who wants to take a swim?'' Loren asked as she stood up and brushed the sand of her butt. ''Me.'' I said standing up as well and walked with Loren to the water. ''What's up with you and Ian?'' I asked for a final time as I grabbed Loren her wrist making her stop from getting in the water. ''He's just jealous because he thinks we spend to much time together.'' Loren stated softly as she looked to my hand who was still holding her wrist. ''And since when did that started to be an issue?'' I asked as I loosened the grip I had on her wrist. ''It doesn't matter, okay? He will have to deal with. That he likes it or not.'' Loren said with a light smile. She turned back around and joined Phil and Cameron in the water.

I just stood there for a moment staring at Loren who smiled again as she was playing in the water with Phil and Cameron. Maybe I needed to back out of our friendship. It would make things easier between Loren and Ian. She liked Ian and I couldn't stand in the way of her happiness, right? I took a deep breath before going into the water.

**Loren's POV**

I could strangle Ian at the moment. He had a point but still it had never been an issue before so why was it now? I was pulled out off my thoughts as Cameron splashed water in my face. ''You're death!'' I yelled jokingly as I ran up to him and nearly jumped on top of him. I heard Eddie and Phil laughing behind us as I shove Cameron under water. ''Oh. You think that's funny Duran?'' I asked with a devilish grin. ''What are you gonna do about it?'' Eddie retorted with a smirk as he splashed some water to me. ''You're gonna pay for that!'' I said with a chuckle as I wept my wet hair out off my face. ''Bring it on Tate!'' Eddie chuckled as I jumped on his back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he began to run through the water. He made an unexpected movement causing me to fell into the water. Part two of the our water fight started. Eddie, Phil, Cameron and I splashed water to each other. I was about to make my way out off the water without anybody noticing it but my plan failed miserable.

Eddie wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me back into the water. ''Eddie!'' I squealed as I fell back in the water. I turned around and hit is chest playfully and again it happened. Eddie and I locked eyes and everything disappeared. Eddie tightened his grip around my waist pulling me closer to his body. ''Guys! Are you coming with us?! We are going to grab a bite!'' Melissa her yelling made us come back to the reality. I shot Eddie a smile as we walked back to the beach with Phil and Cam trailing behind us.

''So Eddie are you nervous for the release party on Friday?'' Mel asked Eddie as she took a bite from her huge hamburger she had ordered. ''Nah not really. I have done it before.'' Eddie said casually as he took a snip from his soda. ''What song are you gonna preform on the release party?'' Mel asked enthusiastically. ''To be honest I don't know yet.'' Eddie shrugged. ''I'll pick one.'' Mel suggested with a grin. ''No Mel you aren't gonna hear the songs before the party.'' Eddie stated with a smile as he shook his head lightly. ''But nice try.'' Eddie added with another smile. ''That's not fair! Loren already heard the songs.'' Melissa pouted. ''That's not true. He wouldn't let me hear anything!'' I stated as I shot a glare to Eddie making Eddie and everyone else chuckle lightly. ''Yeah you heard one.'' Eddie said in a defended tone. ''Yeah one of the whole album.'' I stated as I rolled my eyes. ''Better then nothing.'' Eddie told me with a smirk. Everyone finished their lunch as we decided to go back home. Eddie and I dropped Mel and Phil off at their house and Cameron, Adam and Ian drove back in Adam's car. ''Did you and Ian made up?'' Eddie asked as he stopped in front of my house. ''Not really and I don't care.'' I stated a little harsher then expected. Eddie and I got out off the car and walked inside of my house. ''Mom! I'm home!'' I yelled as I closed the door. ''She isn't home.'' Eddie stated as he passed me a note that hung on the refrigerator.

_'I'm with Katy and Max. Will be home soon. x' _I read the note out loud as I glanced over to Eddie. ''Wanna go to your place?'' I asked as I crumbled the piece of paper and threw it by the garbage. ''I don't think I wanna know what's going on there right now.'' Eddie sighed and we made our way into my room. ''Are you okay?'' I asked as he plopped down on my bed and I took a movie from my shelf and putted in the dvd-player. ''Yeah, I'm fine my mom already knew it this morning.'' Eddie said as he made himself comfortable in my bed. ''Did you tell her?'' I asked as I climbed into the bed as well. ''No, they were fighting as I woke up this morning;'' He sighed before he shot me a sat smile. I nodded understandingly he didn't wanted to talk about this. I laid myself down as Eddie wrapped his arms around me and pressed play. ''Another Nicolas Sparks movie.'' Eddie groaned as he saw I had picked the last song. I chuckled and snuggled closer to him. ''Oh, admit it Duran. You like the movie more then I do.'' I told him with a grin as I looked up to him. Yeah if you see them every week five times. You'll like them eventually.'' Eddie scoffed sarcastically. ''See that's why I let you watch them. I knew deep inside of you, you actually like them more then I do.'' I was about to make another comment as Eddie began to tickle me. ''Eddie! Don't!'' I squealed as Eddie began to tickle me harder and got on top off me. ''Eddie! I can't breath!'' I yelled between laughter as the tears ran down my face. Eddie stopped and had devilish grin on his face. I tried to catch my breath as Eddie laughed with me. I hit Eddie lightly on his chest and managed to flip our positions. I was still catching my breath as it happened for the third time today. My heart skipped a beat as Eddie and I stared at each others eyes. The only difference this time was that I noticed I started to lean and so did Eddie. What was about to happen?

* * *

**Follow me on twitter to see when and what I'll update! Twitter : FfLeentje.**

**Thank you for reading! Till next time. (Probably in the weekend)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eddie's POV**

Loren her lips were only a few inches away from mine. My right hand was placed on the back of her head as her one hand cupped my cheek and the other was placed next to my head supporting her weight onto it. Loren closed and I closed our eyes. ''Loren! Eddie!'' I heard Nora yell from out off the living room. We both opened our eyes instantly so we were looking directly at each other. I loosened my grip I had on the back of Loren her head. Loren quickly got off of me and opened her bedroom door and walked out. I sat up and rubbed my face as I let out a big sigh. I got up as well and followed Loren to the living room.

''Dad what are you doing here?'' I asked surprised to see my dad sitting on the couch with Nora next to him. Nora looked like she had cried. That's when I could have guessed what had happened. ''We told your mother.'' My dad answered me as he looked down. ''What exactly did you guys tell her?'' Loren asked angrily. Even I was a little taken back from the anger in her voice. ''Everything.'' Nora answered her daughter barely above a whisper. ''I'm gonna head home.'' I said as I looked to Loren and walked back into her room to get my stuff. I sat down on her bad and pulled my sneakers on as Loren came back in. ''Are you okay?'' Loren asked softly as she sat down besides me. ''Yeah, I am. I just hope my mom will be. Do you wanna come with me?'' I asked Loren as I stood up. Loren looked a little hesitated. ''Are you sure that that's a good thing to do? I'm kinda the daughter of yeah you know.'' Loren said awkwardly. ''My mom isn't gonna blame you. You know that right?'' I said trying to convince Loren to come with me. ''Maybe not. But still.'' Loren stated. ''Please?'' I asked her softly. Loren looked up to me and nodded softly before standing up. ''Thank you.'' I whispered with a sad smile as I pulled Loren in a tight hug. ''Everything for you.'' Loren whispered back as she tightened her grip around me. ''C'mon let's go.'' Loren stated as we pulled back. I nodded at her statement as we walked out off her room. We left without saying goodbye to Nora or my dad.

''Mom!?'' I yelled as we walked into the house. ''Yeah, I'm in the kitchen.'' My mom yelled back. We walked into the kitchen to see my mom sitting with a cup of coffee in her hand. You could see that she had cried but she didn't look exactly sad or broken like I had expected. ''Mom are you okay?'' I asked as I walked up to her. ''Yeah. Why?'' My mom asked like she didn't knew where I was talking about. ''Mom don't play that game.'' I said in a pleading voice. My mom sighed and got off of her seat. ''Eddie it isn't like I hadn't seen it coming.'' My mom told me as she placed her cup in the sink. ''People fall in love and they can't change what their feeling.'' My mom added softly. ''That doesn't mean they should have done it like that.'' Loren muttered. My mom turned around and smiled sadly, she hadn't seen Loren standing there. ''That's true sweety. But it's a little late for that.'' My mom said softly. ''I'm going to head to bed. It was a long day.'' My mom told us as she kissed my cheek and walked over to Loren and kissed hers. ''Don't stay up to late. You guys have school tomorrow and I'm not letting you guys skip another day.'' My mom said with a chuckle as she walked upstairs.

''What's wrong?'' I asked with a chuckle as I saw Loren standing in the middle of the kitchen with her mouth wide open. ''Does your mom ever get upset?'' Loren asked like she was in shock. ''I don't know.'' I shrugged as I turned the light off. We walked upstairs and we changed in some sleeping clothes before we got into my bed. I wanted to talk with Loren about what happened earlier but I didn't wanted that it would become awkward. Loren snuggled closer to me and laid her head on my chest. We always slept like this but it felt so weird right now. Not a bad weird but just weird. ''Eddie?'' Loren whispered softly. ''Yeah?'' I whispered back. ''I love you.'' Loren said in a soft tone. ''I love you too, Lo.'' I replied her as I squeezed my eyes shut. Really Loren? Really?

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and smashed the snooze button. ''Loren.'' I muttered as I tried to find Loren her body. I opened my eyes when I couldn't find her next to me. I got up and was about to go downstairs when I heard Loren in the bathroom. I chuckled as she sang along with Give your heart a break from Demi Lovato. I plopped back down on my bed and waited until Loren came out off the bathroom. ''Good morning.'' Loren said happily as she picked her pink heels out off the closet that matched her pink dress that she was wearing. ''Good morning.'' I answered her as I tried to hold back a yawn. ''Looks like someone is a little tired.'' Loren said in a singing voice as she pulled her heels on. ''Looks like someone is way to happy.'' I muttered as I buried my face into my pillow. ''Oh C'mom lazy boy.'' Loren said with a chuckle as she opened my curtains allowing the bright light to shine in to my room. I groaned as I stood up and Loren smiled brightly. ''The next time your still in bed I'll push you out off bed.'' I said as I narrowed my eyes at her. ''Yeah like that's ever gonna happen'' Loren stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. ''I take that as a challenge Tate.'' I said jokingly. ''Really?'' Loren asked with a huge smile. ''Please, like you can handle me.'' Loren scoffed. ''Alright! That's it!'' I exclaimed as I chased Loren around the house.

''Good morning Katy!'' Loren yelled at my mom as she ran around the couch with me trailing behind her. My mom looked clearly amused as Loren ran back upstairs. ''Well good morning to you too!'' My mom said with a laugh as I followed Loren as quick as I could back upstairs. Loren ran back into my room and I was a little quicker than her. I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. Loren squealed and tried to catch her breath from running through the house. ''I win.'' I stated proudly as I looked down at Loren and of course it had to happen again. Loren looked at me with her big brown beautiful ayes and everything disappeared again. Loren reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck as I tightened my grip around her waist and leaned down. This time there wasn't any distraction. Loren her lips brushed against mine. I felt electricity running trough my whole body. The kiss became more intenser as one of Loren her hands cupped my cheek pulling my face closer to hers. I can't explain what I'm feeling. I really can't but I can say with all honestly I never have felt so complete in my whole life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Loren's POV**

I know it's I wrong, I know it. But I couldn't help myself anymore. I longed so long for this moment and finally it was there. No interruptions, just me and him. And now here I'm kissing him. Feeling more alive than I ever did before. His grip tightened even harder around my waist so my body was pressed against his. We both pulled back I saw Eddie his eyes flutter open, looking directly in mine. ''Loren.'' Eddie breathed out as he tried to catch his breath. I felt his grip loosen; ''Eddie we can't... This can't... I've a boyfriend..'' I stammered as I took a step back so we weren't longer touching each other. I could see the hurt in Eddie his eyes. ''I know... But I have to tell you something I should have told you a long time before.'' Eddie his voice sounded shaky and something that sounded like confusion and hurt at the same time. My heart ached he had no idea how much I wanted to kiss him again. ''Look Lo, I don't wanna mess up our friendship or anything but I love you and more than I should love a friend.'' Eddie said between shaky breaths. I don't know why I did what I did but I kissed him again. I forced my lips on to his. Eddie reacted almost immediately. His hand tangled in my hair as his other hand grabbed my waist pulling my underbody closer to his. My right hand cupped his cheek as my left was placed on his shoulder. I slowly pulled away letting my lips linger on his. ''I love you too Eddie. I always have. But we can't.'' I whispered against his lips. I pulled fully away from him, grabbed my backpack and walked out off his bedroom. Ignoring Eddie who called after me. ''See you later, Katy.'' I said before I slammed the front door shut behind me. My eyes searched for my car but I quickly realized Eddie drove me here yesterday. ''Damn it.'' I muttered under my breath. I started walking to my house it was only a few minutes away and I still had time before school started. I saw Max his car was still here so Max had probably spend the night, not that surprised me. I walked straight into my room and plopped down on bed. Finally allowing myself to cry. I buried my face into my pillow that muffled the sound of my sobbing. What had I done? I kissed my best friend twice. That meant I cheated. I was no better than Max or than my mother. My cries were interrupted by the beeping sound of my phone. I reached into my pocket and took my phone. It was a text from Eddie, my mind was debating that I should read it or not. I squeezed my eyes shut as I pressed the button to open.

_We need to talk Lo, I need you x_

Is he serious? I sighed as I wiped my tears away. I can't talk to him. What can I say? I'm madly in love with you but I have a boyfriend? Well actually I said that an half hour ago but not in so many words. I need to go to school, I thought in myself. I can avoid him today. I stood up and grabbed my keys from my desk as I walked out off my room. Mom and Max were sitting on the table eating breakfast. ''Oh baby I didn't knew you were home. I thought you spend the night with Eddie and Katy.'' My mom said as she saw my standing. ''I did. I just forgot something.'' I smiled weakly as I walked up to the front door. ''Loren?'' Max asked as I was about to open the door. ''Yeah?'' I said as I turned around. ''Do you think Eddie wants me tomorrow at the release party?'' Max asked nervously as he stood up from his seat. ''I have no idea Max. I don't even know he wants me there.'' I stated quietly. I could see the confused look on their faces. I walked out before they could ask questions.

I stopped the car when I arrived at the parking lot of school. My mind was seriously considering to turn back and spend the day at home in my pajamas with a stupid movie so I could cry all day long. I took a deep breath before I got out off the car and walked to our usually table. Mel, Phil, Ian and Cameron were already there. ''Hey babe.'' Ian greeted me as he scooted up a bit so I could sit next to him. I gave him my best fake smile as I seated myself. ''Hi.'' I said quietly as I placed a quick kiss on his lips. It didn't feel the same as before. I didn't feel butterflies or the feeling of pure happiness as I kissed him. I shook my head lightly in an attempt to get those thoughts out off my head. ''Is something wrong Lo?'' Mel asked as her smile turned into a serious look. ''Yeah everything is fine.'' I assured her. ''Do you already have a dress for tomorrow?'' Mel asked me as the smile returned. ''Tomorrow?'' I asked confused. ''The release party! Remember!?'' Mel exclaimed like I was stupid. ''Oh yeah, about that. I don't think I'm gonna go.'' I said quietly. ''Why not?'' Ian ashed softly as the rest of the group looked at me like I had a second head. ''I don't know. I just don't feel like it.'' I shrugged. ''Eddie is your best friend. He isn't gonna like it if you don't show up. You have to go.'' Mel rambled out. ''He will understand.'' I stated as I looked away from the group in the direction of the parking lot. I saw Eddie walking up. I quickly turned my head back. Eddie sat down next to Cameron and Adam, looking directly at me. ''Hey Eddie did you heard?'' Mel asked as she fixated her gaze at me as well. I gave her warning look but that didn't stop her. ''Heard what Mel?'' Eddie asked as he looked to her. ''Loren isn't coming to the party tomorrow.'' Mel smirked at me. Eddie his head turned back at my direction. I could feel the pain flow back into my body as I saw the hurt in his eyes. Lucky me he got interrupted before he could say anything. ''Hey Rock Star.'' Chloe cheered as she placed her hands on Eddie his shoulders. I shot him a sad smile before standing up and walking to my locker.

''What happened between you and Eddie?'' I heard Ian his voice ask as I opened my locker. ''Nothing. Why?'' I asked as I took some books out off it. ''You're both acting weird.'' Ian answered me as he pressed the palm of his hand against the door of my locker causing it to close. ''Look, it's nothing okay? Just something between me and Eddie.'' I told him as I turned around so my body was trapped between the lockers and Ian. ''Okay.'' Ian replied in a soft voice as he gave me a light kiss. When I opened my eyes I could see Eddie standing across the hall with a look on his face I will never forget in my whole life, a mixture between hurt, sadness and disappointment. No matter how hard I fought against it, I know it always would be him. My hart will always belong to Eddie Duran.

* * *

**Twitter : FfLeentje**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. I promised I would update yesterday but it was a rough day yesterday, a friend of me committed suicide, she had borderline and she got bullied because she was a lesbian. She tried it before but this time it was really unexpected. I really don't know when I'll update again...**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

''Just shut up.'' I muttered to my alarm clock knowing that it wouldn't until I would hit the button. Truth needed to be told. Today would suck. It was Friday, the day of the release party. I succeeded avoiding Eddie all day yesterday, ignoring all his calls and reading none of the twenty messages he send me. I sat up in my bed and slammed on the snooze button. ''Come on Loren. You can do it.'' I encouraged myself as I stood up and walked to my closet. The black sparkling dress I had bought to go to the party caught my attention. I probably wouldn't need it anyway. I took out some ripped jeans and a black sweatshirt the words '_Don't fool with me_' were written in white letters across of it. Eddie bought it for me once.

Don't think about Eddie! My mind screamed at me. I walked into my bathroom and took a long hot shower. What was I supposed to do? Going to the release party or staying at home and loosing my best friend? Well either way I would loose him. If I didn't already did. He probably hates me right now, not that I can blame him. I kiss him and than I tell him we can't. I dried my hair and pulled my clothes on. I didn't bother to do make-up on. I did my hair in a high ponytail and got to the kitchen. I found a note sticked onto the refrigerator '_Went to work early x_' ''Of course you did.'' I mumbled as I threw the note away. I wasn't really hungry but decided I needed to eat something. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate quickly so I could leave for school.

Once arrived everyone was already there including Eddie. I hadn't expect to see him in school today. I thought he would have some meetings with his manager Jake. ''Good morning sunshine!'' Mel greeted me with a smile plastered on her face. ''Why so happy?'' I asked as I pecked Ian on the lips and sat down next to him, doing my best to ignore the look Eddie was giving me. ''Well if you had been here five minutes ago you would have seen how Eddie rejected Chloe. You're late by the way.'' Melissa rambled out, talking so fast I had to do my best to keep up. ''Yeah.'' I just answered her. ''Loren can I talk to you?'' Eddie asked as he stood up. He knew I wouldn't say no in front of everyone because than I needed to answer the questions of Mel. And believe me as I say you don't wanna get questioned by Mel. ''Yeah sure.'' I said nonchalantly as I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I quickly glanced to my watch and was relieved to see the bell could ring any moment that wouldn't give him enough time to say what he needed to say.

''What's the problem?'' I asked as I walked into the building with Eddie behind me. ''You know what he problem is Lo.'' Eddie told me as he grabbed my upper arm pulling me back to him. ''Eddie, I told you. We can't.'' I stated softly as I fixated my gaze to the ground. ''Why not Loren?'' Eddie asked barely above a whisper as he cupped my cheeks with one of his hands making me look up to him. ''Because... You're my best friend. I have a boyfriend as we keep doing this we aren't any better than our parents.'' I could hear my own voice crack in the middle of my sentence and I could feel Eddie wipe my tears away with his thumb. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. ''Do you love him?'' Eddie asked as he continues stroking my cheek with his thumb. I knew I liked Ian but I never really loved him. Before I could answer Eddie his question the bell saved me. I quickly took a step back from Eddie as people started to make their way into the building I wiped my tears away with the palm of my hand and started walking to class leaving Eddie standing there.

''Where is Eddie?'' I asked as I sat down on the lunch table and looked around. ''He went home.'' Adam answered me as he took a bite from his sandwich. ''Oh.'' I replied as I looked down to my salad. I realized I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was. ''What happened between you and Eddie?'' Melissa asked after a few moments of silence. I looked back up to see Mel, Cameron and Adam staring at me. ''Nothing. Why does everyone things something happened?'' I asked frustrated. ''Because you're always the one who knows where Eddie is and now you ask us. You and Eddie are always together and the last two days you're avoiding him plus you don't wanna go to the party tonight. Should I go on?'' Cameron said as he rolled his eyes like Mel always did. ''And that means something happened?'' I retorted as I raised an eyebrow. ''Yes!'' The three of them answered firmly at the same time. ''You know Eddie and I have also a life as we aren't together you know.'' I told them frustrated. ''Come on Lo, face it most of those girls and boys that haven't seen you kiss with Ian think you're dating Eddie. You guys are always together it's kinda noticeable that something happened.'' Mel stated as she took a snip from her soda.

''Hi guys.'' Ian greeted us as he sat down besides me and kissed my cheek. ''Hi.'' Mel greeted him back as Adam and Cameron just nodded at him. ''Okay what's going on?'' Ian asked confused as he looked around the table. ''Nothing.'' Adam answered him. ''Yeah that's why you guys look like you can kill someone.'' Ian chuckled as he took a bite from his burger. ''We are serious we were just talking.'' Mel smiled sheepishly as glanced between me and Ian. ''Hey do you guys heard?'' Cameron interrupted the awkward silence that was creeping in. ''What?'' Adam asked as he searched for something in his backpack. ''Eddie told Chloe to back off because he wasn't interested.'' Cameron smirked. ''Yeah douche we know. Everyone was sitting here this morning except Loren.'' Mel answered as she rolled her eyes.

''No not that. Chloe tried again in class and Eddie said he already was interested in someone else. I wonder who that is.'' Cameron said as he let his eyes darted at me for a second. ''Yeah it was pretty hilarious.'' Ian commented with a smile oblivious not knowing what Cameron meant to say with that. I glared at Cameron as he offered me a small smile. ''Are you kidding me? Did someone videotaped it?'' Mel asked between fit of laughter of course she thought it was funny. I don't really knew how I felt by it a part of me was relieved I would probably kill the girl who was dating Eddie out of jealousy even I knew it wasn't fair because I was dating Ian and I had no right to be jealous. ''I hope someone did because it was freaking good.'' Cameron stated.

''Does someone know who's Eddie his new crush?'' Ian asked seriously. The others just looked in shock by his question as my mouth became dry and my heart raised. ''You serious don't know do you?'' Adam asked as he shook his head lightly. ''No, I mean. I'm Eddie his best friend but he never talks to me about girls. I don't think I can remember that he ever had a girlfriend.'' Ian said as he looked like he was thinking. ''I know ex-girlfriends of Eddie.'' I said not knowing what else to say. ''Yeah but that weren't serious ones.'' Ian commented. ''I'm really curious. Maybe he'll introduce us to her at the party tonight.'' Ian added as as he took another bite of his food. ''Oh boy, you can't be serious right now.'' Mel muttered as her mouth fell open.

''About the party. Are you going to go babe?'' Ian asked as he turned to me. ''No I don't think so.'' I said quietly. I was surprised my voice sounded normal. I looked over to the rest to see them still in upper shock about Ian his statements. ''I don't feel so well. I'm going home.'' I told them as I stood up and grabbed my backpack. Mel looked at me understanding mixed with a look that said we will talk later about this. I gave her a nod before bending down and placing a kiss on Ian his cheek. ''Are you okay baby?'' Ian asked me concerned. ''Yeah just a little headache and stuff.'' I told him with a light smile. ''I'll see you guys in the weekend.'' After I said that I hurried up and jumped into my car. I let out a shaky breath I didn't even knew I was holding as I closed my door and started driving. I tuned my radio on and heard a familiar voice singing.

_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you_

_Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true_

_I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?_

_I'd be happy to say 143 to you_

…

(Atmosphere by Cody Longo)

I groaned and leaned my head back. ''Seriously radio?'' I asked frustrated but something in me held me back to turn the radio off I don't know why. ''And that was Eddie Duran with Atmosphere. And who else is exited for the new album of Eddie Duran coming out? I'm pretty curious to see that we can finally meet the girl Eddie is been singing about.'' The radio host said. ''You too?'' I screamed even knowing he couldn't here me. I arrived at home and slammed the front door shut. I plopped myself down on the bed crying myself to sleep.

''Lo, wake up!'' I heard someone scream as I felt someone falling down on me. My eyes immediately fluttered open to see Mel sitting on top of me. ''Mel get of me! You're heavy!'' I said as I tried to push her off. ''No! You're gonna tell me what's going on and why that you were crying.'' Mel stated firmly. ''Who said I have been crying?'' I scoffed still trying to get Mel off of me. ''I say! You look like a mess Lo.'' Mel said as she looked at me. ''No offense.'' Melissa added quickly as I glared at her. She got off me and seated herself next to me. ''Lo, I'm your friend. I see you're miserable. I wanna help you. But you need to tell me what's going on.'' Mel said softly as she squeezed my hand. I nodded my head and broke down crying as Mel hugged me tightly against her. ''Shh.. It's okay.'' She said trying to comfort me. ''No... It isn't... I... cheated on Ian... with Eddie.'' I managed to say between sobs. ''What happened?'' Mel asked as she stroke my hair. ''I kissed Eddie... and he told me... he... he loved me..'' I cried out.''And do you love him?'' Mel asked calmly. I didn't say anything I just nodded.

''I know you don't wanna hurt Ian but face it Loren, you and Eddie are perfect for each other.'' Mel said softly. ''Mel you don't understand. My mom and Max are dating! Eddie is my best friend and I can't hurt Ian like that!'' I exclaimed as I wiped my tears away. I saw the shock on Melissa her face. ''What are you talking about? Max and Nora?'' Mel asked confused. ''They told Katy two days ago that they have an affair.'' I said as I nodded and sniffed at the same time. ''Don't you get it Mel?! That makes me as bad as Max.'' I said as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. ''No, no that isn't true Lo. This is completely different.'' Mel told me as she shook her head. ''Mel you're my best friend you have to say that.'' I retorted as I laid myself back down.

''Look the party is starting in an hour. I'm going home to get ready. I understand if you aren't going to show up. But Lo, think about it. Eddie never let you down. He loves you and you love him. Don't let him get away Lo, I don't think Eddie will appreciated as you don't show up.'' And with that Mel left me thinking.

**Eddie's POV**

''Mom have you seen Loren?'' I asked my mother as I looked around the MK. ''No sweetie. I saw Ian come in.'' My mom told me. ''Oh, okay. I'm gonna look for them okay?'' I said as I searched to the crows I saw Mel, Adam and Ian standing at the bar. ''Nervous?'' Mel asked as she pulled me in a hug. ''Nah not really.'' I said with a smile. ''Is Loren coming?'' I asked as I looked at Ian. ''No she got home early today. She didn't feel well.'' Ian shrugged. ''Kay.'' I said with a fake smile. I noticed Mel looking at me like she knew something. Loren probably told her. ''Eduardo! You've to get ready to perform.'' My manager Jake said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and shot a friendly smile to my friends. ''See you later guys.'' I said as I started walking backstage. I took my phone out and dialed Loren's number and of course I went straight to her voice mail. ''Lo, I just wanted to know how you were doing. Ian told me you weren't feeling well. I wished you could've been here. I... I love you Lo.''

I heard Jake start his speech but couldn't concentrate at what he was saying. I was disappointed Loren wasn't here. I got on stage when I heard Jake call my name. After the applause died down I started to speak.

''Thank you for coming everyone. My second album is dedicated to someone really special in my life.'' As the words left my mouth I saw her come in. She looked beautiful. She wore a black strapless dress with sparkles matched with black pumps. Her hairs was lightly curled and her make-up was perfectly done. Our eyes locked and I had a hard time to think about I had planned to say.

''I can't really explain what she is to me. But the song I'm gonna sing describes our relationship perfectly. It's called _Just so you know_'' There were a few cheers before I signaled the band to start playing.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away _

…

( Just so you know by Jesse McCartney )

I kept my eyes locked with Loren's as I sang. I could see her big beautiful brown eyes filled with tears and a light smile plastered on her face. The music stopped and I saw Loren whisper something to Ian before she walked out off the Mk followed by Ian. The crowd clapped and cheered but I had only eyes for Loren. I jumped off the stage and made my way through the crowd. ''Go get her tiger.'' I heard Mel say with a laugh as I walked past them. As I got on the parking lot I saw Loren standing there looking to a car that drove away.

''Loren.'' I said softly as I placed a hand on her shoulder making her face me. She gave me a light smile as there were a few tears streaming down her face. ''What happened?'' I asked softly. ''I broke up with Ian.'' Loren answered me. ''I'm sorry to hear that.'' I told her not sure where this conversation was about to go. ''Just shut up.'' Loren smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to my body. I could see lights flashing from the paps who were snapping pictures of us but I couldn't really care. ''I love you Eddie Duran.'' Loren whispered against my lips. ''I love you too Loren Tate. I always have.'' I whispered back before I kissed my girl again. Yeah yeah my girl, Loren Tate is mine.

**Twitter : FfLeentje**


End file.
